The Hidden Loss
by funkygirl148
Summary: Life is good until something goes wrong; Bella gets Kidnapped. What will Edward do to find her, what clues can she leave to be found, and what memories are to be remembered... Warning, this story might get sad. ALL HUMAN! R&R! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N**: hey yall my new story... its new, and i might need some fixing to my horrible grammar and all that jazz! please review!

Disclaimer: Me no own twilight or no characters...haha!

* * *

(bpov)

Warm, sunny, bright, and perfect. Life couldn't be better then it is now. Good grades, good friends, good home, good… everything! I cant believe how great everything is!

Edward Cullen is so sweet. He asked me out the other day. I seriously couldn't believe it! I am just so plain, and well, Edward is just so perfect! I am so excited!

I was walking into the school with a huge smile on my face next to my new sweet, glorious, gorgeous boyfriend. His hair stood up in a messy fashion and he had wonderful porcelain toned skin. He had perfect and deep green eyes and a smile that can make the most beautiful person faint.

"So Bella, want to hang out this weekend? I was thinking of doing something fun and-" he couldn't finish because I cut in, "I'd love to!" I practically yelled. I couldn't wait for him to finish his sentence, it just burst out of me.

We said our good-byes and walked off to class.

The day went by in a blur. Jessica asked me and Angela to go to her cousins party. I agreed to go, but only because if I didn't she wouldn't of left me alone. It was supposed to be tonight so Alice, Edward's equally beautiful pixie like sister offered to pick an outfit out for me to go in. She wasn't going because she and Jasper planned and special night for just them and she would rather do that then some stupid college party.

I knew it would make her day if I let her pretty me up and send me on my merry way. She dressed me in a black dress that went to my calves and some leggings and some flats to go with it. it looked good, so I didn't make any complaints.

I ran down stairs trying not to trip and grabbed the matching Alice threw at me before she jumped out my window. "Promise you wont get drunk and promise to stay safe" Charlie yelled before I walked out. He was always reminding me to stay safe. I would understand, I mean he is 'the Chief Swan'. " I'll be home around ten", I answered back loudly as I shut the door.

I walked out to my big rusty car and sped off (if you consider 50 miles an hour speeding). It was pretty old but it had personality. At least if I get into an accident I wouldn't have to worry about insurance. The most another car could do to old faithful is scratch the old paint.

I made it to the party in no time and parked in a small spot near the house and walked slowly towards the door. It was cold out but it was okay since Alice prepared me for any thing. I tightened the waist belt and pulled the jacket over the dress to keep warm.

Jessica was waiting out side for me with Angela and I ran towards the so they wouldn't have to wait anymore.

When we walked in people were hanging on the doors and were drunk out of their minds. We walked into the living room to see if we could get a seat but all the couches were covered with people making out and doing other things that I wouldn't imagine people to do in public.

I was so embarrassed about my surroundings that I just went to the kitchen for a drink. Of course all they had was beer but I was parched, so I grabbed a beer and enjoyed it.

I set it down for a minute to go find Angela and dance. When I found her I danced for a while and enjoyed the music. I got a few offers but I turned them down using the 'I already have a boyfriend' excuse and continued dancing.

It was kind of embarrassed because I tripped and fell on this good looking guy. I apologized and continued dancing.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned around quickly to see who was bothering me. It was the guy I tripped on with a sly grin on his face. "I wont accept the apology until you dance with me". I still felt bad about falling on him, so I said yes and danced with him.

He was a good dancer I had to admit, but I had to stop because I had a great boyfriend who cared about me and I to him. I let him get me another beer and went back to Jessica and Angela.

"He was cute! Too bad you have a boyfriend. I'll take him though!" Jessica said while looking him up and down.

"Okay Jessica, you enjoy. While mike will be all alone with no one with him…" I trailed off knowing that Jessica would interrupt any minute.

"Well Mike wont be alone for too long… by the way, that reminds me, I have to call him in a minute…" she trailed on while walking off.

"Well that was interesting," said a smooth voice behind me.

I jumped and turned around slowly to see the handsome guy with a cold beer in his hands, handing it to me.

"why thank you!" I said sucking down the beer and getting a bit tipsy. But something didn't seem right. I was falling more then usual and my words were slurring.

"are you okay? Let me take you outside to get some air." He said, his voice was full of concern and worry. So I followed him.

Next thing I knew, my face was covered and thrown into a car. Scared and confused, I began screaming. Just then something hit my head and it all went black.

* * *

a/n: hey good bad, happy sad? review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** HEY EVERYONE! Hope you like it... I know its short and all, but this is kind of a filler/ important chappie! so enjoy!

* * *

Epov

I woke up to a loud pounding on my front door with muffled cries accompanying them. I looked at the time which stated that it was 3:30 in the morning. I ran to open the door to see what the matter was, but Esme beat me to it.

It was Charlie swan, with worried horrified eyes. He was panic stricken and shot looks that were equivalent to daggers in my direction.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? I KNOW YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER! NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Charlie yelled so loud that the whole house had woken up to see what the matter was.

"What are you talking about? Is something wro-… wait, is something wrong with Bella? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Panic shot through me. Where did she go, what happened!

I put my hands on Charlie's shacking shoulders looking into his glazed over eyes, "Is Bella okay? Please tell me she's okay," I whispered quietly so that Charlie wouldn't freak out.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Charlie bellowed with two frightened tears running down his cheeks as he fell to his knees.

"she told me she would be home by ten, and if she was going to stay later she would've called! She hates parties! You all know that," Charlie cried.

I couldn't hear any more of it. I had to leave. This couldn't be happening to me! My love, Bella, is gone. Maybe even perhaps forever.

I let depression pour over me, I let my heart disappear into a black whole and I quit caring about everything. I couldn't be anything thing when she is gone.

She is gone. But I have to be optimistic. I have to find someone to find her, but who will find her? Someone will have to try.

That's when it hit me… I can't let someone find her. They don't know her, how could they find her. It will have to me, and I am going to start now.

Page break

It was only 4:00 in the morning but I needed time to look. I jumped in my car and waited for the purr of the engine to start. Then I began my search.

I looked for hours on end for any clue that lead me to her. I needed to find her of nothing will be anything anymore.

I was driving near the house where the party was and decided that this place was the best to start out.

I searched the area closely till I noticed a black sweater that looked like something Alice bought the other day and I went to go check it out.

when I got closer to it, I was positive it was the sweater Alice bought. I remember her showing it to me, but something about it looked different.

The sleeve was torn and it looked like there was something wet on it. I bent down to pick it up, only to find that the wet substance wasn't water, it was blood.

Who would hurt my sweet Bella! Angry tears filled my eyes as I hugged the sweater to my chest. I took the dry sleeve of the sweater to wipe the hot tears away from my face.

I fell to my knees and looked at the ground were the torn sweater laid before and noticed the tire tracks. I got up and traced my hand across the tracks till it took me to a road that hit a highway.

I have found my headway. I went home to get some sleep then I would continue on my search for my love, my sweet, my life, my Bella.

* * *

**I know short chapter but its gonna get good. Well here is something from the next chapter. Bpov!**

I woke up in a large dark room with a searing pain to my head. But also, to hear whispering from two deep voices.

"I got her here didn't I? Now, hand it over, I want nothing more of this. I want out."

"I don't mind so here, take it. but I will need you help again, and you wont be able to resist. "

**a/n: hope you enjoy! voila!... please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hola amigos! new chapter... sorry i took so long to update! and i am not gonna lie... I've just been really lazy! well i hope you enjoy**

disclaimer: i don't own anything

* * *

?pov

Where the hell is he? What happened to 'I won't be late, I promise'. I guess that not all keep promises. I heard the door slam open with her in his arms.

"Here is that Bella girl you wanted, take her. I can't believe that I just did this. Is it normal to feel this wrong?" the boy wondered.

"Its normal for me to feel nothing," I whispered, "But you should fell nothing too," I said with an evil grin.

This scared the boy and he began to panic.

"Just give it to me and I'll leave," he answered to me.

"I don't think so… you're not doing any leaving any time soon,"

"I got her here, didn't I? Now, hand it over. I want nothing more of this. I want out."

I snickered at his stupidity. Doesn't he know who I am? Doesn't he know what I do? KNOW WHAT I KNOW?! _Well, he'll see_, I thought maliciously.

"I don't mind so here, take it. But I will need you help again, and you won't be able to resist. "

The boy ran from the room with worry evident on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle again.

I looked out only to see the beautiful girl holding her head looking in fear and confusion at the running boy.

I chuckled and stepped out of the room.

"Oh, I see that your awake darling. Make yourself at home. You'll be here a long time," I chuckled and went back into my office to inspect on any others who are stuck in this dreadful place I call home.

Bpov:

I woke up in a large dark room with a searing pain to my head, also, hearing the whispers of two deep voices.

"I got her here didn't I? Now, hand it over, I want nothing more of this. I want out."

"I don't mind so here, take it. But I will need your help again, and you won't be able to resist. "

I heard the door slam and someone running away, probably from fear.

A booming laugh erupted from the direction the argument happened. The door swung open, and all you could see was a large dark figure leaving the bright room.

"Oh, I see that your awake darling. Make yourself at home, you'll be here a long time," he chuckled leaving the room once more.

Before he left the room, I found my voice and shouted. "What do you want from me?" my voice was hoarse and cracked on every word.

"You'll find out soon enough." His voice seared me through with his words as he shut the door.

All I want to do is shut my eyes and dream. Instead of a dream a flashback popped into my head of the first time I met Edward.

_Flashback:_

_It was another dreary day in Forks and I was walking across the blacktop on the way out of Port Angeles bookstore, with a load of new reading material. _

_The asphalt was wet and slippery from this morning's rain. _

_Knowing me, I slipped and fell and hit my bum and the blacktop, but before I hit my head, two strong arms slipped under me and lifted me up I looked into the eyes of my savior and blushed. _

"_Your eyes are really pretty," I whispered and he chuckled in return._

"_Hi, I am Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." he said sticking his hand out for me to shake._

_Behind us, a little voice cleared their throat and a little finger tapped him on the shoulder. He blushed and turned around, only to reveal an small yet beautiful pixie like girl._

"_This is Alice, Alice this is…" he said waving his hand around until I noticed what he was doing._

"_Hi, I Isabella Swan. But please, call me Bella." I shook her and too and attempted to wipe my wet butt off with no success._

_Alice was practically flying with excitement and she jump in front of me and squealed. _

"_Do you go to Forks high?" she questioned happily and I shook my head quickly in response._

_A smile grew on Edwards face as Alice nearly crushed me in a hug "we're going there… we're new, along with our brothers and sister. You'll love them," she said quickly, still hugging me tightly._

_I broke away with a slight blush on my face and waving._

"_I have to go home now, but I really hope to see you at school," I said while walking away._

_End flashback_

It's almost been two months since then, and it still plays vividly in my mind, more than ever.

I crumpled over in tears at the memory of Edwards face. Why did this happen to me? What have I done? Did I do something to offend anyone? If I did, I am so sorry that I had. I surely didn't mean it.

My stomach began to cramp from hunger and I screamed in pain as the cramp spread through my body.

Crumpled in pain, a plate was slid under the door. I crawled toward the outline of the plate and felt the food hoping to find what kind of contents were on the platter. Most of it was mushy, cold, and gross feeling, and smelled horrible, but I was hungry so I shoved the food in my mouth.

Although the food was what my stomach needed for satisfaction, I couldn't hold it down. I scrambled to the corner as I heaved the content of dinner onto the floor. Since I had no nutrition in my body I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I placed my hand onto the wall and fell to my knees.

My body couldn't take it, but the only thing that helped my body hold on was the voice I was yearning for. Edwards.

_You know everything's going to be alright_ _Bella? I am coming for you. All you have to do is sit and wait for me. I am here._

The words _I am here_ kept echoing in my head as I looked back to the door I felt my eyes droop till I was covered with exhaustion that has been pulling me down into a deep, deep sleep.

Within moments I arose to thought that can possibly save my life. I must leave clues!

I ripped the sleeve of my shirt found charcoal on the floor and signed it with the gray coal. Leaving a slight message on it requesting for Edward I climbed up the wall feeling for a window and shoved it through.

Hopefully someone will find it because I need it.

As I rested my head once more for my deep sleep replayed the made up words of my angel's voice and drifted into contentment.

_I am here._

* * *

**well... wadya think... yes no maybe... I don't Know... can you repeat the question! so i am planning on updating sweet sweet fresias and a new story as well. lalala enjoy!**

REVIEW! AND STAY FUNKY

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for this belated chapter, but life has been crazy!

After I got back form France (a week late not to mention hours at the airport) I had to entertain my exchange student for two weeks, and she left the day before school started, so I was totally unprepared for the school year.

Its been uber crazy but I got this up and sweet sweet freesias will be coming soon. Well here is the chappie! Enjoy the sadness, hope, anger, and most of all, love!

I don't own these characters, just the story.

song- night rain by Jim Brickman

epov

"So you didn't see her?" Edward questioned sullenly. He'd been on the look out for Bella hoping for the best, only his nightmares burn him every time he closed his eyes.

"No! I told you I saw some dude in a dark car drive by with some scared looking guys in it. No truck, no girl!" the man said impatiently.

"Damn," Edward muttered. He was sure it was a truck. Edward walked to his Volvo muttering about how he was the only one looking. It's almost been a month

Edward slammed his now seemingly Closter phobic car, and yet it seemed so empty. He leaned his heavy head on the head rest of the car. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. But as soon as his eyes closed, he saw her, and not in a good way.

She was lonely, and in a corner crying helplessly. The callous wall around her seemed so threatening that she couldn't even look at them. A small lumpy cot sitting in the other side of the room sits as lonely as she, and a little whole the corner stuffed with ripped cloth from her clothes. Her cold, thin feet scraped against the rough floor to create a bit of noise so she wouldn't go insane. A bit of light was shining through the tiny window to light up the unbearable room.

These images were hard, and he same them all the time, when he ties to sleep, when he blinks, even when a small memory comes, they always invade his mind.

And they remind him about him being bereft of his Bella.

The malicious tugging at his heart wouldn't stop, and he let the tears fall, the tears that Bella nicknamed as traitor tear fell. Now, something he promised himself he wouldn't do about a month ago, he was. He was supposed to be strong for Bella and he couldn't.

He still had to try. He wiped his face dry and ran his long fingers in his hair comforting himself with the thought of Bella being found.

His phone began to ring mercilessly, and he groaned reaching for the dumb thing.

"What?!" he growled into the speaker.

"Edward?! You need to come home now! They've found something!" Alice's quick words brought me back to reality.

"What did they find?" Edward asked not being able to slow his fingers from yanking my keys out and shoving them in the ignition. He turned them quickly and put in drive.

"A piece of her shirt. Edward, it had he name on it. It's all smudged of course but they are pretty positive it's hers. So am I. I bought the shirt for her. I remember buying it," she whispered.

His foot shoved down on the gas pedal, making the car accelerate far too quickly, but he didn't notice.

"I would remember it," he told her. "It was the last thing I saw her in, I couldn't forget it even if I tried," he whispered the last part sadly.

"Just hurry up getting here," Alice ordered, and then hung up.

A new hope bloomed in Edward. She's a step closer to being found! He couldn't help his happy grin as it spread across my face.

But he couldn't get my hopes to high; he would have to be patient. Edward took a deep breath to calm his nerves, which are now on edge. Taping his fingers in anticipation on the searing wheel, he flicked the blinker on and pulled into his driveway.

Within seconds Edward was running up to the front door, and swung it open.

Sitting there Alice had tears in her eyes, looking at a small piece of paper.

"Charley faxed this to us from the police station, the found it in Chicago and sent it to all of the police stations in the country. They examined it closer. Edward, they found blood and dirt on it. They suppose it was blowing along for a while, maybe too long, but the know that it's in within a 100 mile radius al around," Alice told him hesitantly.

Edward knew when Alice was hiding something from him. He knew she thought it was for the 'best', but Edward couldn't wait.

"What else, Alice?" He whispered sharply, "Don't hide anything form me!" he said in the same tone.

"Edward, it- it h-has you name o-on it. I-it says _I am here._" Alice stuttered

His body shook, yet it was rigid. In two strides, Edward reached Alice and grabbed the paper and looked at it.

The old blood markings smudged the light blue fabric that was once black a charcoal signature that can only be matched with Bella's and her note written in it. He always said that when she was sad, or lost.

Edward winced at the paper and folded it and walked back out the front door.

"Edward, where are you going?' Esme's worried voice followed me as I headed to my car.

"Chicago," I said quickly opening the door and stepping in.

"Why can't you stay one night, I feel as if I haven't seen you since she disappeared. Edward I know you love her but I miss you," she whispered.

Edward sighed and walked up to Esme.

"I would rather be with you happy and unscarred, but I am not going to heal until Bella's back, and I am sure you don't like the grumpy Edward," he said reassuringly. "When I find her I will come back."

"Having a grumpy Edward is better then no Edward at all," she pouted.

He hugged her and said 'I love you, and I'll be back, I promise' and jumped in his car.

Seeing Esme cry was hard for Edward and he winced as her knees hit the ground as he pulled out the drive, but this needed to be done. The last thing he saw was Carlisle set his hand on her shoulder and whispers something in her ear and hugs her closely to his body.

Edward slipped Debussy in and put the song onto Claire Du Lune and started his way to Chicago to find Bella.

_I am coming._

A/n: Reviews? I need to know if I've lost my touch...

Stay Funky!


	5. AN

Attention all readers!

Yes, yes… Good news! I have returned! I just have been crazy with work and life and school and …. All the other lemons life throws at you…(I know what you are thinking you perverts) I feel horrible that I have not updated in what… a year? I feel so horrible to leave you all hanging in my stories! I am sure you are all climbing over each other to see my next post (HA!) but really. It's something that I have been meaning to return to for months. I still love you all with a fiery burning loving passion that can rival one thousand suns! Keep it real!

Peace out and-

WERD!

From your friend, and loving author...

Funkygirl148


End file.
